


Spanning Years. Continents. Lives Ruined. Bloodshed.

by greengrlelphie



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix It, Logan didn't die, Season 4 made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengrlelphie/pseuds/greengrlelphie
Summary: Logan didn't die in the bomb. What happens beyond that for LoVe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The last 10 minutes of Season 4...no. Deny. Deny. Did not happen.

Veronica woke with a start, reaching out across the bed, gasping for air. It felt like someone had just punched her in the gut as she struggled to gain a sense of stability in her surroundings. Her bedroom was the same and the bed was still warm next to her as she saw the indent where her husband had been sleeping. When her breathing slowed, she saw the light from the bathroom and relaxed. Logan was safe. Unharmed. For the most part, anyway. The bomb had gone off but he had been far enough away that he only caught shrapnel in his back. A couple of stitches and he was good as new, minus a few new scars. But he almost wasn’t. And the thought of that haunted Veronica since that day.

“Another nightmare?” he called from the doorway as he opened their bathroom door. 

“Yeah...” she admitted in defeat, knowing she couldn’t lie to him about them. He knew the signs too damn well. “I...was at your funeral.”

“Hey, I’m still here. I’m okay,” he reassured her as he came over and slipped into bed again. “Still alive and kicking.”

“But you almost weren’t. And that is not okay,” she replied, moving into his arms. “Penn almost took you away from me.”

Logan was her other half. And despite repeated attempts to move on, she always came back to him. They were like magnets, constantly drawn to one another in good times and in bad. Now they knew it was always meant to be. The psychotic jackass she had once known in high school had grown up to be a loyal, devoted, and loving man that she knew she could not be without. 

“And he will spend the rest of his pathetic life rotting in some miserable cell while we live our lives.”

“Well I hope his sad little prison life is shitty,” she quipped. “All nine life sentences he got.”

“I don’t think he’ll be getting any conjugal visits, so there’s that,” Logan replied.

At that comment, Veronica had to laugh. Logan’s sense of humor was always something she could rely on when she needed it. Curling into his arms, she felt safe and like nothing could touch her there. Logan was her shelter and the rock she never realized how much she needed. 

“Not that anyone would want to visit him,” she retorted with a snort. 

“There’s always the macabre crowd that are drawn to the likes of people like him...Manson, Bundy...” Logan joked. “But seriously, no sane woman would ever.”

Veronica looked up and kissed him, moving so she laid her head against his chest. The steady beating of his heart was comforting, a reminder that he was still here. He was alive and in her arms. Two years had passed since she almost lost him, but it still felt fresh in a lot of ways. Knowing he was alive and that she still had him kept her sane and kept her grounded.

“Cuss,” she groaned. “I just got comfortable and I have to pee.”

Logan laughed. “Call of nature.”

“It’s your fault,” she griped as she wiggled to the edge of the bed, standing up as she held a small but noticeable bump. 

“I believe it takes two to tango,” he quipped, giving one of his infamous Logan smirks. “You danced the dance as much as I did, sugar bear.”

“Yeah yeah,” she muttered as she waddled to their bathroom. 

It had taken a full year for her to even broach the topic of children. And that was after a lot of conversations with her father and with Logan about how she feared becoming her mother. Both reminded her of how different she was from her mother. Veronica might have had difficulty expressing emotion sometimes, but she never would outright abandon someone she loved like her mother had. Her love of Logan and her Dad were proof of that. Now she was well into her second trimester and though she was scared shitless, she loved this baby more than she could ever say.

“Logan!” she called from the bathroom as she washed her hands. 

She heard him hit the floor running as he was at the door less than two seconds later, panicked.

“What’s wrong?!”

“Nothing, I swear. But feel this!” she said, taking his hand and putting it to her belly. After a pause, there was a firm kick.

“Whoa!” His eyes lit up. This was the first time he had really been able to feel the baby kicking. “She could really kick some ass.”

“Well she is a Mars,” she grinned proudly. “And an Echolls.”

“Everyone is doomed. She is going to be hell on wheels,” he chuckled, kissing her forehead. 

“Good thing Mr. Clemmons retired,” she said, biting back a laugh. “I don’t think he could survive round two of us.”

She and Logan had been somewhat of enigmas in high school. The spoiled son of a movie star and the pariah child of the fallen sheriff. But they had overcome so much together and separately. But Mr. Clemmons has dealt with a lot of their shenanigans, so she was sure that he would not want to face a child that would most definitely take after both her and Logan. 

“Good luck to whoever does,” he joked, kissing her forehead. “I’m sure that we will be getting all kinds of calls when she’s in school.”

Veronica put on her best stern face and pretended to be a teacher. “Mr. and Mrs. Mars, your daughter is quite the troublemaker. She punched a boy for pulling her hair.”

“She punches a boy, we are taking her out for ice cream,” Logan said. 

“Oh I’m way ahead of you on that one,” she replied, smiling as she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him. "She punches a boy, we're buying her a pony."

The pregnancy had been going smoothly with no complications. She and Logan had found out they were having a girl after a blood test confirmed it at thirteen weeks, wanting to know as quickly as they could in case he got called out again. Thus far, only one deployment had kept them apart during the pregnancy. It was right as she found out she was pregnant. Logan had been called to ship out five days prior and she got sick on the third morning he was gone. She thought it was just a stomach virus or food poisoning. But it turned out to be their baby. 

“I was gonna take Pony for a run, unless you want me to stay,” he offered.

“No no, go on,” she insisted. “Baby and I are gonna go back to sleep for another hour.”

“Alright, but you call if you have another dream and I’ll be home in a flash.”

Veronica smiled and kissed her husband before swatting his backside. “Go get ‘em, tiger.”

Watching her husband change into shorts and a t-shirt, she smiled and settled back into their bed. Pony was all too happy to go on a run as he bounded around while Logan got his leash. She heard the door close behind them and turned on her side, rubbing her belly. The baby was still awake, wiggling around and causing her to laugh as she saw a foot go across. 

“You know, you are too much like your Daddy. All energy and nowhere to go,” she mused. 

The day she found out she was pregnant, she hadn’t believed it was true. But right as she was getting medication over the counter for what she thought was a stomach bug, her phone buzzed with her period tracker reminding her she was four days late. She almost dropped her phone and rushed to another aisle and bought a pregnancy test. Forty-five minutes and two tests later, she was sitting in their bathroom and looking at two positive tests. She opted not to tell Logan until he came home, which happened to be about five weeks later. Keeping that secret had been hard, but she wanted to tell him in person and not over an email or a Skype call. And the results had been as expected, he was ecstatic. 

Veronica dozed for a while until she heard Logan come in the door. She laid in bed as he came into their bedroom and smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. Kissing him back, she moved her hands to frame his face.

“Good run?” she asked.

“Pony had a blast,” he replied, laughing. “Drug me into the water at full speed.” 

“I knew you smelled of a salty wench,” she teased. 

Logan laughed and kissed her again, dripping water on her face. She squirmed and squealed. 

“Logan!” She jumped up from the bed. “You are evil, mister.”

“I’ve even got the twirly mustache to match.” He smirked and pretended to stroke said mustache. 

Laughing, she moved over and nudged him with her hip as she walked by, going to their bathroom. A shower was just what she wanted to relax and wake up for the day. She turned on the shower faucet and ran the temperature to her liking before poking her head out of the bathroom. Logan was pulling off his shirt, revealing the oh-so-firm physique she loved. Her hormones were also in overdrive it seemed as she bit her lip and watched. 

“Like what you see?” he asked, not even looking up as he knew she was staring.

“Uh huh,” she replied. “A damn good sight…”

“Well you are quite the sight too,” he said, coming over. “Pregnancy has only made you sexier.”

“Is that so?” she challenged, looking up at him. 

“Mhmm. Seeing you with a belly...knowing we made that happen. It’s hot,” he replied, leaning down to kiss her neck. 

Her hands moved up into his hair as she moaned softly, tilting her head to the side. The touch of his lips against her skin set her on fire as she tugged gently. Moving into the bathroom, clothes were thrown as they came off and they both went into the shower. The spray of the water against her skin was relaxing, but the touch of her husband was even better as he kissed and caressed every inch of her body. It amazed her how easily he could still lift her up and hold her as her legs went around his waist. She felt safe in his arms as he brought her down on his length, sighing contentedly. Pulling him in, she kissed him deeply as he held her up and thrust. It didn’t take long before she came, sensitive as she was. Logan made sure she came one more time before he finally did, setting her down on her feet. 

“I think we made her mad,” she laughed, moving her hands over her belly. 

Logan pressed a palm to her stomach and smiled. “Sorry kiddo. Mom and Dad just can’t keep their hands to themselves.”

Smiling, she kissed him again and began to wash her hair. He gently massaged her scalp and helped her reach her back as she washed her body. It was a simple routine, but one she enjoyed as they had time alone. Sometimes they would talk about her cases or just little things. 

“I thought about a name,” she said after a minute.

“Yeah?”

“Amelia Lilly,” she said, sounding sure of the choice.

Logan smiled and nodded. “Lilly would have loved that.”

The loss of Lilly has spiraled into a lot of things for both herself and Logan, including their relationship. She always felt Lilly brought them together so that they could learn to rely on each other. To make each other better. And maybe her best friend had given her the greatest gift, the love of her life.

As he wrapped his arms around her, her belly flushed against his abdomen and she felt their daughter kicking. It made her smile as it reminded her that things were still real. Logan was alive and they were having a baby. 

“You have crib duty, mister,” she said, kissing him. “You promised to put together the crib today.”

“Mm yes I did,” he said, smiling. “You gonna supervise and tell me I’m doing it wrong?”

“What fun wouldn’t it be if I didn’t?” She smiled and kissed him again. 

Two hours later, she and Logan had a crib set up in their spare bedroom, which would be the nursery by the end of their remodel. She had bought a few other things, including a dresser and a changing table that were already set up and waiting. Logan had repainted the room a pale shade of blue and added a few things here and there. A photo of their wedding and another of them together in high school were displayed on the dresser in a frame that said “Mommy and Daddy”. Domestic things that Veronica never would have thought herself to have or want. But here she was, getting ready to become a mother. 

“You bought her that tiny wetsuit,” she said, pulling it out of the drawer as she was organizing.

“Yeah, she’s gonna be a surf baby like her Dad,” Logan grinned. 

“No waves until she’s at least five,” she chided with a laugh. “But if I know you, which I do, she’ll be out in the water before she’s even out of diapers.”

“You are absolutely right,” he replied, kissing her head. 

“I love that you want to share that with her. She’s going to love that time with you.”

Logan’s family was by no means supportive or in any way normal. His father was an abusive murderer and his mother had been a drunk, much like her own. But Logan was so different than Aaron. He was going to be an amazing father and already loved their daughter more than anything in the world. When the bomb had gone off and she thought she had lost Logan, she instantly regretted every cheap shot she made at him going to therapy. He had worked so hard to make himself better and she had just been jealous and afraid that the “new” Logan wouldn’t love her because she herself had been through so much. But she had been so wrong. Logan was still her Logan, just wiser, more mature, and able to cope with his anger. He still loved her and their daughter was very much proof of that.

“You know what she’s really going to love?” he asked. 

“What’s that?”

“Grandpa. Your Dad is going to spoil her.”

She laughed and folded up the wetsuit before putting it into the drawer. Her Dad had been so surprised and completely thrilled when she and Logan told him the news that he was going to be a Grandpa. He had been the second person she had told, after Logan, about the baby and he was so excited about it that he could hardly wait for her to get here.

“You thought that his weakness was me...just wait until she’s here and he can spoil all he wants and send her back home to us,” she said, laughing. “You think that he’s bad with Pony...just wait.”

Logan smiled and finished up with mounting one of the nightlights to the wall and tested it once before deeming it good to go. They finished their projects in the nursery before retiring to the couch to watch a movie, which turned into a makeout session on the couch. Sometimes she still felt like the high school version of herself, sneaking around with Logan to makeout anywhere they could. But she never took any of it for granted now with his job taking him all over the place at the drop of a hat. Before they could go any further, however, the ring of Logan’s phone interrupted them and she knew all too well what was coming as he answered.

“How long?” she asked when he hung up the phone.

“Just a couple weeks,” he replied, kissing her softly.

“Do I at least get one more night with you?” 

“We ship out first thing in the morning. So I’m all yours tonight.”

“Good...because I don’t wanna let you go just yet.” she said, kissing him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the response so far! There is some M material...readers beware ;)

Logan had been gone for six weeks with no word. No emails. No Skype. And it was driving Veronica insane. She had gone longer without hearing from him before on missions but this time felt different. Maybe it was because she was pregnant, but she felt more anxious than normal. Work kept her busy with cases coming in and she tried to make a point to see Wallace and Shae at least once a week to hang out, have dinner, and spend time with Noah. During that time, she had her regularly scheduled doctor’s appointments to check the progress of her pregnancy. She continued to email Logan as much as she could with updates on their daughter and the pregnancy as well as photos of her belly and Pony. But it was still lonely as she missed Logan and just wanted to hear his voice again and know he was okay. 

Coming home from work on a fairly busy Thursday, she unlocked the door and was greeted by Pony, who eagerly was waiting to go on a walk. She smiled as he paused at her belly and sniffed, seeming to check out that she and the baby were okay. Dogs were intuitive and caring, so she knew he would be great with Amelia. He had been protective of Veronica this entire pregnancy and she was so thankful for him as a companion and protector.

“Okay, let's go for a walk,” she said, grabbing his leash and her keys.

Hooking it onto his collar, she went out the door and onto the beach. It was quiet, which was nice, and she was able to just walk with Pony and watch the waves. They made her think of Logan. He loved to be out on the water and had been surfing since he could walk. She loved seeing him out there because she knew it was where he was happy and carefree, away from the trauma of his youth and the burden of being a murderer’s son. Now it just made her miss him more. Amelia kicked and rolled around, making her smile as she put her free hand to her belly.

“I miss Daddy too,” she said. “He’ll be home soon.”

Going back into the house, she unhooked Pony and let him run to his bed, watching as he grabbed his big bone to chew on. Pony had grown so much since she and Logan adopted him four years ago as a gangly, awkward puppy. Logan insisted on him being the one they adopted because he was the runt. Now he was honestly the best dog she had ever known, aside from Backup. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed some water before her laptop began to ring. Skype! She rushed over and answered, seeing Logan’s face fill up the screen. It was a huge relief as she almost cried tears of joy. 

“Hey you,” he said, his voice a huge calming presence.

“God...it’s so good to hear your voice,” she said, looking at him.

“I know, it’s good to hear yours. I’m sorry it’s taken so long for me to call. We have had no service for weeks.”

“That’s okay, I’m just glad you’re safe,” she replied.

“How are my girls?” He smiled and looked at her.

“We are good,” she said, moving so he could see how much she had grown in the last six weeks. “She’s kicking so hard now that she hears your voice.”

Logan beamed with pride. “That’s my girl. How have you been feeling?”

“Mostly tired. The nausea is gone, thank God. Now I just crave apples and peanut butter like crazy.” She smiled and sat down with her laptop, seeing Logan’s smile as she mentioned the apples. “I took Pony for a walk and we just got back.”

“He’s been good?”

She nodded and looked over as Pony hopped up on the couch beside her. “He has been my buddy at night. Though I’m almost positive he loves you more.”

Logan laughed. “I miss him too. I’m glad he’s there to keep watch when I’m not home.”

“Any idea of when you’re going to be home?” she asked, hesitant to hope. 

“Shouldn’t be too much longer,” he replied. “They are wrapping up the mission and we are hoping to be home soon.”

“Good...because I miss you. And it sucks sleeping alone,” she said. 

“Yeah, it does. I’m ready to be home. How’s your Dad?” 

“He’s doing good. Working as usual, but he’s been on a case in San Francisco this week. Some corporate embezzlement,” she replied. “So I’m holding down the fort here and working on a case for a high school. Missing mascot. Probably some rivalry thing.”

Logan laughed. “Sounds like good old Neptune.” 

“Going back to the high school was so...weird. Not much has changed though. There’s still the 09’ers and the outcasts.”

“Not much changes,” he commented. 

She nodded in agreement. They talked for a while longer about how things had been going at home before he had to go. When the call ended, Veronica wiped a stray tear from her cheek. She missed her husband and wanted him back home in her arms, but knew his job was important to him. The Navy saved his life and she knew that it had been something he was so proud of. And she was proud of Logan because he had changed so much in the last ten years. 

* * *

Three nights later, she was curled in bed, wearing one of Logan’s t-shirts that barely fit over her growing belly. At thirty-one weeks pregnant, she barely fit into anything these days. She was sound asleep when she felt the bed move and woke with a start, grabbing her stun gun from the nightstand as a reflex. But when she saw the familiar face in the dark, she relaxed and dropped it to wrap her arms around Logan’s neck.

“Oh my God,” she breathed, taking him in. “You’re home.”

“We got in late and I didn’t want to be away any longer...sorry I woke you,” he apologized.

“Don’t be. I’m just so happy to see you right now,” she said, kissing him. “You’re here. And in one piece.”

She did an initial check of his person, seeing no visible bruises or injuries that she could tell. A further inspection would be done later, she was sure, and she would know if he had been hurt while he was deployed. It was something she had done since they had gotten back together over seven years ago.

He kissed her back and smiled. “Yeah. And there is nowhere else I want to be.”

Veronica grinned and kissed him again. His hand moved across her belly, making her smile as Amelia was stirring and moving around. Their daughter knew Daddy was home.

“Hi to you too, Little One,” he said, leaning down and kissing her stomach. 

“She missed you too.” Their daughter knew Logan’s voice and moved so much more when he was talking. She was a Daddy’s girl already, just like Veronica had been when she was growing up.

“I missed both of you,” he replied, kissing her one more time. 

“You better strip down soldier and get in bed. Your wife demands attention,” she joked, smiling. 

“Yes ma’am,” he replied with a grin as he slipped out of his jacket and shoes. 

He removed his pants and climbed into bed with just his boxers on, moving behind Veronica as he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her shoulder. Relaxing into her husband’s chest, she felt her stress melting away. Logan always had this calming effect on her and made her feel safe when he was with her. He traced small patterns on her stomach as Amelia kicked and she laughed.

“She is wide awake,” she said, giggling. 

“I can’t believe she’s going to be here soon,” he murmured. “Just a few more weeks and we’re gonna be parents.”

“The doctor said that she is measuring normally and we might even go over my due date,” she replied, smiling. “I have ultrasounds to show you later. I swear she’s got your nose.”

“I can’t wait,” he said, smiling and kissing her neck.

Turning in her husband’s arms, Veronica pressed her lips to his and her hands along his chest. The warmth of his skin was comforting and a presence that she had longed for the last six weeks. Moving so she laid him on his back, she straddled his waist and smiled. His hands moved to her waist, holding her as she sat up. 

“You are the most beautiful woman,” he said. “Six weeks was too long without you.”

“Hmm...we’ve gone longer,” she replied, leaning down to kiss his neck. “But with these hormones...God it has been torture.”

Logan grinned and ran his hands along her back under his t-shirt. Her skin prickled at the touch, eagerly drinking it up. She moved her hands up his chest and framed his face as she brought her lips to his and kissed him deeply. His hands moved up and tugged off the shirt, tossing it somewhere in their bedroom before one hand moved to cup her breast. Veronica moaned and tugged at his lip with her teeth. He knew exactly all the right things to do and which buttons to push. Sitting up, she moved to shove his boxers down, releasing him from the confines of the elastic. Her panties followed as she moved back over her husband and sank down on him, not even taking time for foreplay tonight. Her movements were desperate and greedy as she rocked up and down on him, holding herself upright as her hands moved over his chest. Logan held her hips and looked up at her. He sat up and kissed her deeply, causing Veronica to shudder as she released quickly. He followed not long after and kissed her neck. Relaxing against him, she caught her breath and brushed her fingers into his hair before looking at him with a smile.

“I’ve missed you,” she said softly. “We both have.”

“I missed you both too,” he said. “They won’t deploy me again until after Amelia is born. I got word that things are going to be slowing down for a while.”

That was music to Veronica’s ears as she grinned through a few tears that were welling up in her eyes. Damn hormones. Having Logan home until after the baby came was the best news that she could have gotten today, aside from him actually coming home. 

“Tell your officers thank you...from your extremely pregnant wife.” She smiled and moved, laying beside him. Logan wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder.

“Now I’ll be able to go to your doctor’s appointments and the classes you signed up for to help you get ready,” he said. “And finish the nursery.”

“Thank God. I’m about to go nuts since it’s not finished and then there’s the amount of laundry that needs to be done before she gets here...it’s this thing called nesting or so the book says. I call it going batshit crazy.”

Logan laughed, “Well there will be no more batshit crazy. You have backup.”

For that, Veronica was thankful. Cuddling with her husband, she relaxed and watched as Amelia’s foot went across her belly. Logan chuckled and moved his hand over, causing their daughter to kick back and stretch out. For the first time in weeks, Veronica felt at ease and like she would go through the rest of this pregnancy sane. Now all they had to do was wait for Amelia to decide she was ready to come into the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Veronica waddled through her office, going to the fax machine to send through a confirmation of information from a police department in Sacramento. They had asked for assistance on a case to get more documentation on a potential scam. She gladly accepted to have something to do since she was not really able to go into the field at this point in her pregnancy. Not being able to work fully was driving her insane, but she knew at this stage in her pregnancy it was not safe nor was it wise to be out in the field doing her kind of work. So, grunt work it was.

“Hey kiddo,” her dad greeted as he came through the door with lunch. 

“Oh you have the goods!” she said, laughing as she came over and hugged him, taking a bag of food. 

“No hi for your old man?” he joked. 

She laughed and smiled. “Your granddaughter demanded food and that was all my brain could think of.”

“Eat up,” he replied with a smile. “Did you send off that information to Sacramento PD?”

Veronica nodded as she grabbed one of the street tacos from the bag and sat down. “Everything got a confirmation of receipt and they sent through their payment.”

“Good...I think they might refer us to other police departments in the state to confer on cases in the future,” he mentioned as he sat down with his own lunch.

“That’ll be good money too. And probably some high profile cases.” Veronica loved a challenge. 

“That’s what I was thinking,” he replied. “It’ll be good for business. Keep us hopping around here.”

“I’m probably going to step back on most of the cases that require more than just background searches and some possible document pulling, at least until after the baby is born,” she mentioned as she took a bite. “Logan would flip if I took any at this point. And I’m too big to waddle and do stakeouts like I used to.”

Her dad laughed and nodded in agreement. “No more for a while. How is my granddaughter today?”

“She is very happy with some tacos and having a party in there.” Her hand moved to her belly as she felt Amelia kick.

“You loved spicy food too, before you were born,” he added, chuckling. “I would be up at all hours making food runs.”

“Logan is too...I feel so guilty waking him up for those,” she admitted. “He’s such a good sport about it though and I don’t know how I would get through any of it without him.”

“He is a trooper,” her dad agreed. “But he is all too happy to take care of you and the baby.”

Veronica smiled, knowing he was right. Logan was a phenomenal husband and father already. He had been on top of everything since he came home from his deployment. The nursery was done and they had the bassinet waiting in their bedroom for Amelia to make her grand entrance any day now. Amelia had more clothes than any newborn baby Veronica had ever known between Logan's Navy family and gifts from Wallace, Shae, Mac, and her dad. They had attended their birth classes and finished last week before doing all of the preregistration paperwork at the hospital. Logan also had the hospital bags packed and ready and had already set up a phone group to let her dad, Mac, his sister and aunt, Wallace and Shae, and Dick know when she was going to the hospital in labor. 

“Speaking of my devoted baby daddy,” she said, grinning as she saw his name come up on her phone. She swiped to answer the call. “Hey you.”

Her dad smiled and went to his office to continue working and give her some privacy, shutting her door behind him.

“Hey,” he replied. “How are you feeling?”

“Huge,” she said, rubbing her stomach. “Amelia is sitting really low right now so she’s practically head butting my pelvis.”

“Are you taking it easy?” Logan always worried she did too much. 

“Yeah, Dad did all the running this morning while I did paperwork at the office. He just brought me lunch, so we are fed and happy.” She leaned back in her chair and moved to get more comfortable.

“Good, have to make sure my girls are doing okay,” he said. “I just finished my paperwork here and am going to go home to go for a run with Pony. Do you need anything?”

“You would be the best husband ever if you picked up some cheesecake on the way home,” she replied with a huge grin. “Amelia wants cherry.”

“You got it,” he said. “What do you think about a little date tonight?”

“Does it involve a movie and some making out on the couch?”

He chuckled, “Absolutely. Anything else you want?”

“Mm...well you know that sex is supposed to help bring on labor,” she suggested with a smirk.

“That’s quite the pillow talk, sugar bear,” he laughed. 

“I’m thirty-eight weeks pregnant and can’t see my feet,” she groaned. “I don’t feel sexy anymore and I just want her here.”

“I know, babe,” he said. “Just relax and let me take care of you.”

“You are the best husband,” she said, resting her hand on her bump. “And Daddy.”

“I’ll see you when you get home,” he said. “I love you.”

“I love you,” she replied as she hung up.

Sitting back, she felt a foot roll across her belly. Amelia was wide awake and active as ever as she moved around and stretched out. Veronica tickled the outline of her foot and laughed as she immediately moved it away. Her baby was ticklish, just like she was. Logan loved to torture her with that as he often would tickle her sides and earn a swift swat in the arm. She loved it, even if she said she didn’t, because it reminded her of how much he loved her.

Work flew by and she left for the day to head home. She got to her car and drove to the post office to mail off a package to Mac. While there, she picked up a few stamps and envelopes before sending off her package. Before she left, she heard someone call her name and turned to see the last person she expected. Madison Sinclair.

“Veronica Mars, look at you,” Madison said as she approached. 

“Madison, I didn’t know you were back in Neptune,” she said.

“I just came back about six months ago. I got offered a job here and my Dad...he’s not doing well.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” she sincerely replied. Madison had not been on good terms with her family for a long time, so hearing she was back for that was a surprise.

“He’s stable right now, which is what we all hoped for.” Madison seemed sincere. “I heard you were back in Neptune too. And...married now?”

“Yeah, Logan and I got married a little over two years ago, but have been back together over seven years,” she said. Their wedding was small, but perfect for them. Just the people they loved the most at the courthouse. 

“And expecting?” Madison nodded to her belly. 

“Yeah, a little girl. Due in about two weeks.” She smoothed the shirt over her stomach and smiled. “Logan is so excited.”

“He always loved you...more than anyone,” Madison said after a moment. “Couldn’t even think about dating anyone else once he fell in love with you. Even when he tried...it was always you.”

Deep down, Veronica knew that. They had always been like magnets, drawn together no matter how far apart they were. Nine years without each other and she still fell right back in love with the man who stole her heart in high school. He was her kryptonite and no one else could ever compare. And now they were married and about to have a daughter. A little girl she loved more than life itself and could never see herself abandoning the way her own mother had abandoned her. No one would ever come between her and her little girl. She and Logan were completely devoted to making Amelia's childhood happy, healthy, and normal. A far cry from what either of them had experienced.

“Logan is the most amazing man and I am lucky,” she admitted. 

“I’m happy for you both, really,” Madison said, smiling. “It was good to see you. And...I’m sorry for how things were at the reunion...I was a bitch. I think that I just used my old self as a means of covering up my own insecurities. You were always cooler than I let you think...”

“Yeah...but I think we all kind of reverted back to high school versions of ourselves,” Veronica said. “I hope that things get better with your dad.”

“Me too,” she said. “Take care, Veronica.”

When they parted, Veronica went back to her car and replayed that entire interaction in her head. It was weird because Madison was a complete and total bitch to her in high school and, inadvertently, the reason that she was sexually assaulted at the 09er party that she crashed not long after Lilly’s death and her father’s public removal as Sheriff of Neptune. But now, years later, she almost seemed...normal. That came with age, she supposed, and a lot of trauma and maturity. Shaking it off, she put the car in reverse and started toward home. When she pulled into her usual parking spot, she heard Pony’s bark and laughed. She knew it anywhere. 

She came up to the door and unlocked it, being greeted by Pony almost immediately. Her belly was suspect to inspection as Pony sniffed it before kissing her hand. Dogs were intuitive and protective animals, which was why she knew Amelia would be safe and sound in this house.

“Hi Bobcat,” Logan greeted as he came over and kissed her once. 

“Hey yourself,” she replied with a smile. “You smell delicious...shower?”

“Just got out. I went for that run with Pony earlier and came back smelling like a shoe. Didn’t think my pregnant wife would appreciate that.”

Veronica snorted. “God no...I might have actually barfed. Your cleanliness is next to godliness to me right now.”

“I live to serve,” he grinned. 

“And just where is that cheesecake I was promised?” she asked, giving him one of the best puppy eyes looks she could muster.

“In the fridge,” he answered, kissing her again, lingering on her lips this time as his hands moved along her hips. 

“Mm...you are a good one...I think I’ll have to keep you,” she joked. “Amelia wants to say hello to daddy too.”

Watching Logan kneel down and kiss her belly was enough to do Veronica in. He was so gentle and loving as he put his hands on either side and grinned like a child as he felt her kicking. God, he was going to be such an amazing father.

“Hi Princess,” he greeted. “It’s Daddy. Were you good for your Mom today?”

“She was very interested in all the faxing and phone calls that were made.” Veronica laughed at her own joke and moved her hand over Logan’s. “But I think it was Grandpa’s visit that was the highlight of the day.”

“Ah yes, the tacos.” Logan laughed and kissed her stomach again. “She is going to be our little street taco, beach loving princess.”

Veronica could not help but smile. Amelia was going to take after Logan in all the best ways. His love of the ocean and the surf. And that incredible Logan smile that she had loved for over half of her life now. She and Logan had dinner together before she devoured the piece of cheesecake that he had brought home for her from the bakery. They talked about her encounter with Madison at the post office and how weird it was to run into people they once knew that they no longer were in the same social circles with. By the end of the evening, Veronica was running a bath to relax and Logan was getting ready to do some reading. 

When her clothes came off, Veronica looked in the mirror at her body. She had changed so much with this pregnancy as her body had been stretched to its limits. Every time she was undressed, she saw the stretch marks appearing around her hips and lower part of her belly. Logan insisted he loved every single one as they were reminders that she had carried their baby, but she still couldn’t help but feel self-conscious about them. Not that it stopped her from having mind-blowing sex with her husband when she was in the right mood. Leaning down, she went to move the towel and felt a small gush between her legs.

“Uh...Logan?” she called as she turned off the faucet to the tub.

“Yeah?” he said as he came to the door.

“Either I really have no bladder control and peed myself...or my water just broke.”


End file.
